The First, the Only, the Last
by Grim494
Summary: What point is there in existing without a purpose? I am someone who is hated, and find my reason in living solely in my purpose. As a weapon. As a weapon, all I am capable of is fighting. Is killing. What point is there in aspiring to be anything more?- Rated T for now
1. Chapter 0- Prologue

**BANG.**

I am awoken by a loud sound that echoes through my small, pitch black room. Sleepily I turn my gaze towards the source of the noise, a sturdy looking steel door in front of me.

It takes me a moment to pry myself off of my make-shift bed comprised of nothing but a worn out leather duster, and come to stand on my feet. Subconsciously I stretch my arms towards the ceiling, my stiff muscles quickly loosen. After a few seconds, I withdraw my arms to my side in a stiff fashion as the sound of dozens of locks and chains begin to be removed from the door.

A minute passes before the aged steel door slowly screeches open with the cry of rusted hinges. My room is bathed in bright light, my arm covers my eyes on reflex.

"Isaac. Your time has finally come."

A man's voice floods my sensitive eardrums. He sounds like he's in his mid to late 50s, and his tone is filled with contempt.

I lower my arm tentatively, my eyes aren't adjusted to the new light so I have to squint. I can barely make out a black figure standing in the doorway, while light floods in from behind him.

"…"

I don't respond, to the man. Even after my eyes adjust to the light, I don't look directly at him. Instead I settle for looking down at my crossed forearms, my pale skin reflects the light slightly.

"Isaac. Please look at me."

My forearms muscles visibly tense at the man addressing me. Not out of fear, or anger. But from restraint.

_«Kill him. Kill him, and slaughter everyone.»_

Hollow voices call from the back of my head. I drown out their demands of blood, and look up at the man in the doorway.

As his voice suggests, he is in his late fifties. The man's greying hair is already beginning to thin around his temples. Clothing him is a simple black robe with a white collar, the man's green eyes reflect an extreme degree of hatred.

Our eyes come to rest on each-other, and the man begins to smile.

Without even attempting to hide it, the man looks at me with the smile of an executioner.

"It is time Isaac. Time for you to carry out our Lord's work, and redeem yourself."

* * *

So. This is my first fanfiction in quite some time. Well, I'm glad to be back I suppose.

This will probably follow the canon events close enough that some people will get bored and stop reading. Feel free, just no flames in the reviews please. But there is going to be changes where I believe it is appropriate considering I am replacing Ise. Actually, I might be cutting him out entirely, not sure yet. I will also be adding in stories relevant to my character between the canon volumes, as well as rewriting the canon short-stories.

Honestly, I believe my writing has deteriorated because I have not written a story in forever, so please bear with me for the first couple of chapters.

Constructive criticism is **always** welcome. Someone blatantly insulting me… not so much.

Well, that's all I guess.

P.S- Chapters may or may not be removed/edited/something else in the future. I look over my work quite often, and if I believe there is a better way I could have written something I will do so and replace the appropriate chapter. I will state if I've done this in the latest chapter if I do so… Actually, an entire rewrite could happen as well, so the story could be taken down seemingly without warning.

Really, this is it.

Bye. Bye.


	2. Chapter 1- Arrival

**Splash. Splash.**

With an involuntary shiver, I pull my hood over my head more tightly. My floor length white-leather duster is already nearly soaked through with rain.

As I look up towards the blackened sky multiple stinging drops of rain strike my face. Just as I thought. The storm is nowhere close to finishing. The rain-clouds are so thick that I cannot even see the moon.

"… 'cough'…"

I shift my soaked duffle-bag's strap to sink more comfortably into my shoulder. With another shiver I continue to trudge down a certain deserted road, which is leading me deeper into a residential neighborhood. I can't feel my toes. My supposedly water-proof boots have already been soaked through.

_Why would they send me here?_

I've asked myself this a couple of times.

It's only natural.

_They_ must think I will die on this mission, this is why they did not send someone to observe me.

After being fed a particularly large meal of three loafs of bread, a bowl of onion soup, along with milk I was told that I was to be assigned a mission of redemption.

… It would not be too unthinkable for them to send me on a blatant suicide mission.

_They_ do hate me after all.

It's nothing new. And it's something I accepted a long time ago.

I stop walking for a moment to rest, before tiredly siting down on an old wooden street bench. I feel around in my pocket for a moment before I pull out a piece of paper tightly clenched in my hand. Using my other hand to block the rain from hitting the small slip of paper I reread over the address printed on it in small, neatly written English.

Raising my eyes from the piece of paper, I turn my head to look at a metal sign next to the bench. On it is the same street name that is on my piece of paper. Good, I'm close then. My eyes begin to wander around as I let my feet recover from my endless walking.

Surrounding me are an assortment of houses, most differ in color and size. I've already forgotten how I managed to find this residential neighborhood in the first place. I've never been to Japan before.

_Better to rest out of the rain._

I stand up from the bench and readjust my duffle a second time before I start walking again. The street I am on is a one-way street, and my slip of paper's directions say that my destination's address number is 107.

I look at the address plate to the house behind me, 101. A quick glance reveals that the plate on the house across the street from me is 102. My eyes dart from house to house, and I do basic counting until my eyes come to rest on a two-story house at the end of the road. I briskly jog to the end of the street and confirm the address on the plate, 107.

I sigh with relief. It has been a long, very long, day.

Through the rain I can make out the house somewhat. It's a two-story house, has a grey-ish paintjob with black shingles, two windows on either side of the first floor, two windows on the second floor, and surrounding the house is a stone wall that comes up to about my shoulders. Immediately to the right of the faded plate is an iron gate that is about two meters wide.

I fish around in my left pocket until I draw out a simple looking key. I insert the key into the gate's lock. With a slight twist it unlocks.

After relocking the gate I take a few long strides until I reach the front door. It's a traditional looking door with stained black glass on both sides of it. Using the same key as I did for the gate, I unlock the door before stepping into the house, and out of the rain.

† † †

With a slight tug the refrigerator door opens, and the light from it illuminates the otherwise dark kitchen. The fridge is almost completely empty, the only thing it contains is several rows of water bottles on the bottom shelf. I take a single bottle from the fridge before closing the door with a 'thud'. Without a moment to spare I drain half of the bottle immediately, the ice cold liquid soothes my parched throat.

I turn around and lean against the fridge while gradually sipping away what remains in my bottle. Behind me to the left and right of the refrigerator are a stove with four burners, and a dishwasher respectively. To the left of the stove is a sink, and above the stove is several pots and pans hanging from assorted hooks. On the wall to my right is a couple counters holding basic appliances, above the counters is a large bay window with its curtains drawn. To my left beside the dish-washer is a small trash-can. In the center of the room is a small dining table.

This house is much more luxurious than what I thought _they_ would set up for me. Three bedrooms, a full bath, a living room with a 40inch flat screen, and even a study upstairs.

Tossing the now empty bottle into the trash-can. I walk towards the table and roughly drop my duffle bag onto it. I've already stripped away most of my clothes. My duster, black t-shirt, and boots were discarded somewhere close to the front-door. All that clothes me is an extremely worn pair of jeans with large holes on the kneecaps.

With a sigh, I unzip my soaked duffle-bag and begin to pull out its contents one at a time.

First comes out a brown-paper bag, I dump its contents on the table. What falls out are five thin stacks of 10,000 yen bills, their combined amount is about 500,000 yen. Next comes a spare set of clothes comprising of a loosely-fitting white hoodie with black accents on the edges of the hood and ends of the sleeves, a white tank-top, worn black jeans with the back of the bottom leggings tattered slightly, a pair of black boxers, and black tennis shoes. Under that is a dry-cleaning bag containing the uniform of some school I am supposed to attend as cover, at the bottom of the bag is a pair of brown dress shoes and a pair of matching dress socks. Finally, I retrieve a paper folder that is strangely not wet, I look through its contents briefly.

Inside it is two papers, I read the first one first.

**Isaac Collins,**

**Your assignment is to eliminate a Fallen Angel by the name of Raynare. We have reason to believe she is planning something that will affect Us, the Church, in a negative way. We have information that says she is working alone, as such she will not be missed once you eliminate her. Please exercise discretion while you carry out your assignment.**

**Your reward upon completion of your task will be Absolution, as well as full status as an Exorcist..**

**- 0, Headquarters of the Organization of Exorcism, Vatican City.**

**Furthermore, also included in this assignment folder is the deed, and the key to the property you will be using as your 'base' for the duration of your assignment. Ownership of the property has been transferred to you, and We have already attended to the matter of the property's monthly costs. No further resources will be provided.**

The next paper I pull from the folder is a property deed showing that the house's ownership is in my name.

After that, all that is left in my duffle bag is a small metal box.

I delicately pick up the box and open it.

Inside is a picture of a two small boys playing a board game in front of a fireplace, a sword is mounted on the fireplace's mantle. Sitting in an elegant looking chair behind the two is a motherly looking woman with long brunette hair, she is wearing very modest clothing that resembles what a nun would wear. One of the boys has shoulder-length golden hair with amethyst colored eyes, along with a look of defeat, and the other boy has short black-hair, with eyes that are almost a translucent shade of grey. The grey-eyed boy is staring at the board with emotionless eyes, he seems to be absorbed in the game.

I take the picture in my hand, and put it on a dry part of the table before taking out the three pieces of jewelry in the box.

A necklace with a silver chain ending in a single silver wing, one ring whose silver is so bright it is nearly glowing, and the last being a ring that is as black as the night sky. For a moment I hold the jewelry in my hand, before I replace them back into the metal box along with the single picture. I place the box on the table, and take my spare set of clothes in my hands before leaving the kitchen. I walk down the hall, passing the living room, and walk into the next door after the one that leads into the kitchen.

I find myself in a small square room with a washing machine, and a dryer. On the ground next to the two appliances is a brand of fabric softener with a bear on it, and bleach. On the opposite side of the room from the appliances is a plastic hamper with a small stack of towels next to it. I strip off what little clothing I have before discarding them into the hamper. I place my spare clothes on top of the hamper, and pick up a towel before walking to the other end of the room and entering the shower.

† † †

I collapse onto the king-size bed and stare at the ceiling. I decided to occupy the bedroom on the first floor, and leave the two upstairs rooms empty. I look to my right at a simple looking dresser, on top of it is my now empty duffle-bag. Then I look to my left at the small nightstand with a lamp, I reach over and pull out one of the nightstand's drawers before placing inside it my small metal box. I turn off the lamp, and pull the bed's sheets up before I close my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2- A New Classmate

"Hey, did you hear about the new transfer student?"

"I did. Have you heard about what he's doing?"

"It's so weird, he's just been standing outside the main office for the last hour."

"He's so cute! He might even be able to rival Kiba-kun!"

"No! He can definitely rival Kiba-kun! This school has finally obtained its second Prince!"

I, Kiba Yuuto, over hear many conversations pertaining to the new transfer student as I proceed down a certain hallway in Kuoh Academy.

Normally I would be heading to class at this time, but this morning is one of very few exceptions. The Student Council chose me to give the new transfer student a tour of the school.

It seems he has called attention to himself. That group of girls was not the first one I have passed. A lot of people seems to have heard about the new transfer.

Unsurprising. His transfer was an unusual one, after all. The requests for his transfer came very suddenly, and were pushed through the transfer-process rather forcefully. It seems like it was very important he be in school as soon as possible. This caused the main reason I am here, to observe him.

I round a corner, and almost run into a small group of 2nd year girls peeking out from the edge of the next corner. They're squeezing close together, in an obvious attempt to make their presence unnoticeable. They are peeking around the corner that leads into the entrance-hall of the school. I can guess what they are looking at.

I walk past the group of girls without announcing myself, causing them to collectively jump with a slight scare. Scattered around the semi-large hall is several small groups of students, each talking their own individual conversations. However, every now and again the members of each group throw their gazes towards the side of the hall. They are looking at the main-office of the school.

Or, should I say more accurately, they are looking at the conspicuous student standing in front of the office's door. He's staring at the sign just above the door that says 'Main Office'. His back is turned to me. From the angle I can see him, he is about as tall as me, maybe a little bit taller, has untidy black hair that is just long enough to cover his ears, and he is wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform.

Everyone in the hall seems to be staring at me now as I walk towards him. They all seem curious about the new student, but have been unable to approach him themselves.

I, now directly behind him, cough once before talking.

"Excuse me, are you the new transfer student. Isaac Collins-kun?"

Initially he does not respond, making me think he hasn't heard me. Then, after maybe half a minute he turns around to face me. He is a foreigner, probably American.

My initial thought of his hair is half right. It is onyx black, except for the long bangs that completely hides his left eye, which are dark silver. What amount of his face is visible is rather masculine, but he does have a trace amount of feminism around his exposed eye. The one eye of his that is visible is an almost translucent grey-color. And his skin color, it is a pale white. Almost like an unnatural shade of white, as if he hasn't been out in the sun for a long time.

His eye… it makes me shiver slightly. It is devoid of any emotion. Not a 'hollow' kind of emotionless or a malevolent kind, but just… empty of any warmth.

"Yes. I am Isaac."

His voice is as emotionless as his eye. It's slightly off-putting.

"H-Hello, my name is Kiba Yuuto. I am the one who is supposed to give you a tour of the school, Collins-kun."

I only slightly hesitate, I didn't expect even his voice to be devoid of emotion. Even so, I stretch out my hand towards him.

Collins-kun looks at my hand without moving, as if he is thinking about what he should do. After a few seconds he looks back up into my eyes.

"I don't require a tour of the school. I came earlier and looked around."

Came earlier? It is first thing in the morning, how long has he been here?

My hand slowly descends and comes to a stop by my side, "I-Is that so… Well then, did you need help finding your classroom then?"

Without speaking a word he reaches into his right pocket. Just before his hand disappears from sight, I catch a glimpse of two rings on his hand. One is on his middle-finger, it is a pure-black kind of metal, the other is on his ring finger, it is a very bright silver.

After a second of rummaging he pulls out a neatly folded sheet of paper, then holds it out to me.

I take the piece of paper, unfold it, and examine its contents. It is his school schedule. Homeroom, Science, Mathematics, Gym, English… Wait. He is in the same class as me.

"I did not bother to look around for my classroom. Do you know where this room is?"

His emotionless question causes me to crack a small smile. Seems I will be doing something for this transfer-student after all.

"Yeah, you've been placed in the same class as me. Class is about to start, if you would follow me we should be able to make it on time."

With this, he followed me without hesitation, and without any reply.

**8:35 – Homeroom**

He seems rather, uncomfortable.

I've already taken my usual desk, and am looking over my shoulder near the back of the classroom where a group of students are gathering around a certain desk. The student with black hair, and dark silver bangs covering his left eye, sitting in the desk looks extremely uncomfortable with all the attention he is receiving. Three girls in particular are the closest to Collins-kun's desk.

"Hi, I'm Takumi Akiko! I look forward to getting along with you!"

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Fujimoto Ayaka."

"I'm Kimura Hana, you have such cute hair! Is it soft? Do you dye your bangs? Can I touch your hair just once? Pleeeese?"

Several girls in the class had rushed towards his desk the moment he sat down. A couple of guys in the class also decided to crowd around him, but the classroom's boy-to-girl ratio is roughly two or three to eight. So the number of girls around him easily overshadows the number of boys.

It appears that the information that Collins-kun was standing outside of the main-office creepily had spread around the school quickly. This resulted in no one having the courage to approach him. Now, after I approached him rather boldly in front of everyone in the entrance-hall, it seems everyone is eager to make themselves acquainted with the newcomer.

But Collins-kun's reaction to his sudden onslaught of attention is making me weary.

I doubt anyone else notices, but every time someone asks him a direct question his right hand tenses on the desk before relaxing. He's obviously holding back irritation. However, despite what his body is doing subconsciously, his face remains without any emotion, almost as if his face was molded as it is and frozen that way.

Despite the numerous amount of questions he is asked, he only responds to one or two of them. Even then his answers are very vague.

**Keer-chik.**

At the sound of the door opening everyone darts away from Collins-kun, much to his relief, and immediately takes their assigned seats. From the hallway in walks a somewhat short man with a receding hairline, along with patches of white hair doting his otherwise brown hair.

"Good-morning class, it seems we have a new student joining us from today onward. Let's see here, his name is 'Isaac Collins'. Collins-san my name is Nishimura-sensei, would you care to stand up and introduce yourself?"

"Must I?" Collins-kun's emotionless tone can barely be heard.

Sensei looks a little confused, before he puts on a warm smile, "There is no need to be shy, please introduce yourself. That way we know a little more about you."

At the sound of a chair scraping I glance back to see Collins-kun standing at his desk. Everyone in the classroom has their eyes focused on him.

"Hello, my name is Isaac Collins. I recently moved here by myself from the Vatican. I do not believe I will be with you all very long, but in the short time we will know each other I look forward to working with you all."

His soft-spoken words carry through the quiet classroom along with the sound of his chair as he sits down.

Sensei is the first one to break the silence by clapping his hands together loudly once. "Well then, I suppose we can only hope that you will be with us long enough for you take a little piece of Japan back with you to Europe. Now then, moving on to other n…"

**12:20- Lunch.**

It is the middle of the day, and right now is the time for lunch. I have been observing Collins-kun closely since this morning. He has surprised me several times.

During both Mathematics and Science class Collins-kun demonstrated extensive knowledge of what we were currently learning, so much so that even Sensei was surprised. And during gym he had the fastest run-time of anyone by at least 20 seconds, and after several laps of the track field he didn't even appear to be sweating. This has caused several of the girls in our class to start looking at him with affectionate eyes, but Collins-kun seems to not even notice the fact that half of the class has started to stare at him during lectures. Actually, Collins-kun doesn't appear to even acknowledge the people around him during class, he even seems to ignore our sensei while they are teaching.

Even now, as I look at him sitting in his desk, his one eye that is visible is closed and his arms are crossed over his chest. At the moment everyone in the classroom has momentarily stopped their undivided attention of him, and are freely eating their assorted lunch-boxes while talking with their friends. I turn back to face my own lunch, and eat gradually for two or three minutes before I turn back around.

Collins-kun doesn't appear to have moved an inch. Why isn't he eating? Has he forgotten his lunch?

I look down at my own meal. I've eaten maybe half or so of the rice I prepared, most of the small amount of pork in the upper right corner of the tri-sectioned lunch-box, and the dumpling stick I'd prepared for desert is untouched.

I'm not sure what brings me to do so, he is just a transfer-student I know nothing about, but I slowly stand up, take my lunch-box in hand, and walkover to sit down in the empty desk in front of Collins-kun.

"Collins-kun, are you feeling alright? I noticed you haven't started eating."

My voice leaves my mouth with genuine concern.

"…"

He doesn't answer me. Maybe he's not hea-

"… I am not sick. I arrived in this town late at night yesterday. I haven't had the chance to go grocery shopping…"

It's a low tone of voice, but it definitely came from Collins-kun who appears to not have said a word.

**Clank.**

Me gently placing my lunch-box on Collins-kun's desk echoes in the suddenly quiet room.

"If you do not mind, I will share my lunch with you. I had a large breakfast so I'm not that hungry."

My quiet question carries through the noiseless classroom almost as if I had shouted it.

Before the room erupts into a wide-range of whispers.

"Aww, why does Kiba-kun get to share his lunch with Collins-kun? Had he asked I would have gladly shared with him…"

"Hmph, I will definitely share my lunch with Collins-kun tomorrow."

"Why is Kiba-kun sharing his lunch with Collins-kun…? Are they progressing into a Kiba-kunxCollins-kun relationship? ...or is it Collins-kunxKiba-kun…?"

I sigh at my classmate's whispers.

"… Why are you offering your food to me?"

Collins-kun still hasn't opened his eye, or uncrossed his arms.

"Because you didn't bring your own lunch. And I'm trying to be friendly since this is your first day."

"…"

He seems to be thinking, before his eye opens only slightly. His almost translucent grey eye sends a chill up my spine.

"Do you have a pair of chopsticks…?"

He holds out his hand, and I place an unused pair of chopsticks in his palm.

For the rest of lunch we progressively eat the rest of the food I'd prepared. Oddly enough he talked to me somewhat naturally without taking an elongated pause. During our conversation several people in the class gathered around us and joined in.

**3:50- End of the Day.**

"Bye-bye Collins-kun . Remember that you promised to share my lunch-box with me tomorrow ."

"Me as well. Please do not forget."

"Goodbye Collins-kun. I'll be bringing strawberry riceballs tomorrow, don't eat too large of a breakfast."

Collins-kun cocks his head to the right as the three girls forcefully remind him of the lightly said promise he had made to them at lunch.

"… Those girls… Takumi-san, Fujimoto-san, and Kimura-san I think their names were…? …Why is it that they are being kind to me, like you were…? … Do they want something from me…?"

Collins-kun mumbles as he stares at the doorway, our classroom now empty.

"They want to be friends with you. Nice how we were able to get you talking."

I say to him, smiling slightly.

"… Perhaps… Goodbye, Kiba-san… I will be leaving now…"

Collins-kun plucks his black school-bag off of the ground, then he begins walking for the door. I remember something I've been meaning to ask since lunch.

"Oh, Collins-kun, would you like me to take you grocery shopping? Since you are new to Japan, you probably don't know the town very well."

"…", he does not respond as he continues walking, and just as he is about to leave the room two emotionless words reach my ears, "No need.".

* * *

Three chapters in now. At least I'm making progress I suppose.

So. I wasn't able to describe the three girls, Takumi, Fujimoto, and Kimura-san's appearance in the chapter in a way that made sense so I'm just going to do it here.

Takumi-san has shoulder-length brown hair, and hazel eyes. She is a little shorter than Isaac. She talks in what I would describe as a normal fashion, casual more than anything.

Fujimoto-san's eyes are black, so is her hair that comes to about half-way down her arms. She speaks in an overly formal fashion, so it is a bit stiff. She is the same height as Isaac.

Lastly, Kimura-san has dark-green eyes, and short black hair with pink highlights. Her height is the shortest, only coming to about Isaac's neck. She speaks in a really over-exaggerated, kinda whiny, way. She is extremely hyper-active, pretty much the complete opposite of Isaac. Since he shows no emotion, and uses only the bare amount of movement necessary.

Just a note, these three will be filling the Matsuda/Motohama role.


End file.
